Where are you?
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: For once, Chrno obeyed Rosette. She yelled at him for no reason and now he was nowhere to be found! This one time, it dawned on her that it was totally her fault. No one else was there to blame! What will Rosette do! -Random one shot k: why do you ask?-


**Hey! I'm back to bother you all again! Look, I KNOW I should be writing other chapters, but plleeeaasssee be patient! I'm trying! It's not as easy s it looks! =P Thankies!**

* * *

**Where are you?!**

It was stupid.

Rosette sat in practically a heap, leaning against a wall.

She couldn't even remember what that fight was all about…All she knew was what she had said to him. It kept haunting her.

A devil like you wouldn't understand!

She could see his hurt expression clearly, and she hated it. Oh, how she wished she could've stopped herself from saying something so awful. She wished she would've thought about what she was saying, but she was so angry, she wasn't paying attention to what was leaving her mouth.

And angry about what? She had no idea.

Still, even though he looked upset from that comment, he stayed there and tried to get her to calm down, which she hadn't done.

This was all her fault.

What she'd told him to do…

Chrno, just go! Leave! I'm tired of it! J-Just go!!

And he'd obeyed her for once.

He stood there for a moment, and he seemed to wince for a second.

Had he been wincing back tears?

…

Nah, she doubted it.

He turned around, and began to walk. It wasn't a sluggish,_ oh but let me stay_, walk, but a slightly angry, fast-walk.

And he didn't even turn around to look at her again…

She didn't blame him. She wouldn't have looked at herself if she had been Chrno. She would've walked off, hurt and confused.

And that is exactly what he did.

Rosette staggered to her feet. It wasn't right to just sit here. She needed to go find him and apologize. For once in her life, she wasn't blaming someone else. She felt bad because Chrno wasn't there…Because of her.

She slipped her gun in a holster and headed towards the gate of the Magdalene Order. Soon, she was rushing down the street, searching for the small devil.

A small sigh escaped his lips. He shouldn't have done that. A bit harsh, eh? Just walking off like that…He had considered going back to The Order, yet he hadn't quite made it there. He was just walking around randomly, thinking.

He still felt that pinch from her words. _A devil like me…_

He couldn't help but feel bad about it. It wasn't really his fault he was devil, was it?

Chrno walked out onto the sidewalk, heading towards the Order. He wasn't sure what Rosette would say…

He was caught between two options.

How could you just run off on me like that?!

Or

Oh, Chrno, I'm sorry!!

He was leaning more on the first one, though.

He sighed again. Might as well get it over with.

Opening the gates for the Order, he looked over at where they had been recently.

J-just go!

Chrno slightly hung his head. A small voice came from behind the boy.

"Uhm, Chrno?"

"Oh!" He turned around and looked at the female apostle. "What's he matter, Azmaria?"

"Have you seen Rosette around?"

"You mean she isn't here?!"

"No…I haven't seen her lately…I don't know where she could've gone…And Sister Kate wants to talk to her."

_Crap! That means she's looking for me!!_ Chrno didn't take the time to soak up the thought of her looking for him. "I'll go find her," he said.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I have an idea."

With that, the plum-haired boy dashed out into the street once more.

"Chrno?!" The girl turned around again and again. "Chrno?! Chrno?!"

Muttering a word similar to 'crap,' she ran her fingers through her hair. She had been all over town, and seen no sign of his being there…

Maybe he had gone back to the Order?

Taking a chance, Rosette ran towards the place she had been in recently.

Running as fast as she was, she was pretty much ignoring her surroundings. So focused, she totally ignored the small, tan boy in a crimson outfit run out of a side street right beside her.

She took a sharp left.

Chrno looked down the street. "I thought I just saw Rosette…" He placed a hand on his head. "Now, a left down the street brings you to the Magdalene Order, so…"

He sighed. "Aw, crap, Rosette. Stay in one place, will you?!"  
Tearing down the street, Chrno made his way _back _to The Order.

Rosette came to a halt when Azmaria grabbed her attention.

"Sister Kate needs to see you."

"Great, just great. First I lose Chrno, and now I'm going to get a lecture."

"You…Lost Chrno?"

"Yeah. He ran off and now I can't find him."

"But he just went looking for you…"

"He did what?! So now he's out on the street again?!"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Okay, I need to find him." She turned and started to walk towards the gate again.

"Woah! Sister Kate, Rosette!"

"Oh…Right…"

She stopped, and turned towards the head building.

"Okay, okay. But, when…if I come back, tell me if Chrno has shown up. And if he comes, keep him here, please!"

"Okay." The girl said sweetly.

With a sigh, Rosette walked over to the main building.

"Azmaria!"

"Yes?" The girl whirled around to face the devil.

"Is Rosette…?"

"Here? Yes. But she's with Sister Kate."

"Joy."

"Yep. I don't even know what she did…"

Chrno went through a list of possibilities. But everything had been taken care of. "I don't know either…"

"She hasn't stolen anything…"

"Or wrecked any cars…"

"Could it have been something good?"

"I guess so, but that's so rare…"

"Well, we'll leave it at something good."

"Sure."

"Rosette told me to keep you here, because she didn't want to have to hunt for you…"

"Oh really?" Chrno put on a devilish grin.

"What are you planning to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that, Chrno turned and ran off.

"Did you see Chrno?"

"Yes…"

"Then where is he?"

"He ran off towards the main building. Sorry, Rosette."

"It's jake, Azmaria. I'll find him…"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks." Rosette turned and dashed back towards the main building.

"Man…_huff_…Chrno you sure…_huff_…are a whole…_huff_…heck of a lot…_huff_…of work…" Rosette choked out between pants, talking to herself. "I sure wish…_huff_…I knew where you were…" She leaned against the tree near Sister Kate's window.

"Yeah, and…?"

"Wait…" The reply to her statement caught her off guard. "Chrno?" She looked up to see a purple-haired devil on a limb just barely out of reach.

"In the flesh." He said with a smirk.

"Where have you been?"

"Since when?"

"Since our stupid fight!"

"Oh…Heh…Walking…"

"…"

"So, are you still angry…?"

"Of course not, silly."

"So everything's jake?"

"Yup. Now come down already."

With a small laugh, Chrno slid of his perch in the tree.

"I still can't believe you didn't see me…" He said with a smirk as they walked off.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"But my jacket's _red_ and my hair is _purple_…So I just figured…OW! Hey!"

"That's what you get! If you're trying to say I'm blind…!"

"Well, you _did _pass me on the street…"

"I did…?"

"Right by me." He said with a smirk.

"Really?"

They walked up the steps, continuing their conversation.

"Hey, wait up!" The small apostle ran up behind the two, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
